E Eles Se Amaram
by Protego-Kun
Summary: Hinata acorda com Naruto batendo na porta de sua casa, o garoto está ali para tratar sobre os negócios de um casamento, e Hiashi prevê que não será apenas um casamento que terá que ser arrumado.


**Oi leitores! Sei que estou com algumas histórias pendentes, mas estou sem inspiração para continuá-las, e não quero escrever qualquer coisa nelas, quero que elas fiquem perfeitas, por isso peço desculpas e conto com a paciência de vocês.**

**Essa história, é um presente para a minha gatinha Fefi-chan. Alguém que está sempre comigo quando eu preciso, e que lê fanfics ao meu lado hahaha'.**

**Aviso: Contém um leve spoiler, quase imperceptível. Boa leitura.**

* * *

**E eles se amaram**

.

.

.

O sol começou a aparecer em Konoha, e seus raios entravam por entre as frestas da cortina do quarto escuro. Uma linda garota de olhos perolados fechados dormia em um sono sereno. A pele branca como porcelana exposta pelo pijama baby doll. A boca entreaberta com os lábios rosados murmurava um nome... "Naruto-kun".

De repente o sino da mansão Hyuuga toca, despertando Hinata de seu sono. A garota levanta seu torso e tenta escutar quem é a esta hora da manhã.

- Ohayo, Hiashi-sama!

"O quê? Não pode ser... Naru...". Hinata se levanta e corre até a sala, descendo as escadas descuidadamente, o que a levou a tropeçar em seus próprios pés. Antes que ela sinta a força do chão contra suas costas, mãos firmes a suspendem e seguram-na com segurança.

- Hinata, você está bem? – Naruto pergunta com uma expressão preocupada.

- Eu... eu...ha-hai... – A garota cora e mal consegue falar, uma das mãos dele esta sob sua coxa e o peito dele sobe e desce em um ritmo desigual. Seus rostos estão muito próximos, a ponto dela conseguir sentir o hálito quente dele em seus lábios.

- Hinata! – Chama Hiashi de forma autoritária. – O que está fazendo aí? E vestida dessa forma?

Naruto que até então estava absorto nos olhos da garota se sobressalta e enfim percebe o vestuário da Hyuuga, e onde suas mãos a tocam.

- Ah! – Ele grita – Gomen, Gomen, Gomen!

Ele se atrapalha e Hinata quase cai de seu colo, mas os pés ágeis dela pousam com leveza nas escadas ao lado do Uzumaki.

- Gomen, otou-san... Eu achei que... ti-tinha escutado a voz do Naruto e vim ver.

Naruto e ela coram e Hiashi os fita com uma expressão impassível, embora por dentro ele esteja rindo.

- Que seja, vá se trocar. – Ordenou- E quanto a Naruto, por favor, me diga a que veio.

A garota faz uma mesura para o pai e Naruto e corre de volta ao quarto, o coração disparado.

- Hiashi-sama... eu vim a pedido da Hokage para falar do casamento entre Hyuuga Lyra e Nara Kendi.

- Ah claro, eu estava indo até o prédio da Hokage para falar com ela agora mesmo. Marquei um jantar no jardim Hyuuga com o clã Nara para falar sobre o casamento entre os clãs. Gostaria que ela viesse, acompanhada de você logicamente- Ele sorriu para o Uzumaki – Afinal, você é quase o Hokage.

-Ah, vai ser ótimo Hiashi-sama! Eu estava pensando no que iria comer hoje... quer dizer... será uma honra.

- Claro, claro. – Disse Hiashi acompanhando Naruto até a porta – Mas e você Naruto, já tem dezenove anos e está em ascensão para o posto de Hokage, tem certeza que só veio tratar do casamento dos Nara com uma de minhas primas? Não há nenhum outro casamento que queira tratar?

Naruto fitou o velho Hiashi atônito, e o Hyuuga gargalhou com a reação dele.

- Calma, eu estava brincando, ou talvez não. – Disse mais seriamente – Até a noite Naruto-kun.

~X~

- Hinata, se apresse! – Gritou o patriarca dos Hyuuga.

Era uma noite de lua cheia e o jardim do complexo já estava ocupado. Uma mesa comprida estava ocupada pelos membros Hyuuga e Nara ligados ao casamento e até a Hokahe já havia chego com Naruto, que estava ao lado de Shikamaru, atual líder do clã Nara, conversando sobre trivialidades.

- Hanabi! Vá apressar a sua irmã!

- Ai... eu mereço... – A jovem reclamou enquanto subia até o quarto da irmã mais velha. – Hinata, estou entrando, você queira ou não.

Hanabi entrou no quarto e encontrou Hinata de frente ao espelho prendendo o cabelo com uma flor.

- Hanabi-chan... não consigo colocar... – Hinata olhou de forma desesperada para a irmã mais nova.

- Céus... tudo isso por causa do Naruto-kun? – Ela se divertiu.

Com carinho, Hanabi ajudou Hinata a prender o cabelo, e a admirou. A Hyuuga estava com uma kimono levemente formal. Era azul com algumas imagens de tigres que corriam da barra até as mangas.

- Está linda Hinata... ele não vai resistir aos seus encantos.

- Hanabi, pare com isso, sabe que Naruto-kun nunca olharia para mim, ele nunca olhou em todos esses anos...

- Pare com isso e desça, você vai se surpreender. Ele está gato. Se ele já não fosse seu, eu agarrava.

Hinata olhou assustada para a irmã que saiu do quarto gargalhando.

Naruto estava agitado, e Shikamaru percebera isso.

- O que foi Naruto? – Perguntou.

- Onde será que Hinata está? Será que Hiashi a proibiu de vir por causa de hoje cedo?

- O que aconteceu hoje cedo?

Corando um pouco Naruto explicou para Shikamaru sobre os acontecimentos da manhã.

- Que problemático, mas ao mesmo tempo... me parece que Hiashi adoraria que você pedisse Hinata em casamento.

- OQUÊ?! Está maluco Shikamaru?! Eu... eu...

- Você gosta da Hinata... você começou a olhar pra ela com outros olhos depois da guerra ninja, mas tem medo de trair seus sentimentos. Ouça Naruto, Hinata gosta de vo...

Shikamaru se interrompeu quando percebeu Naruto fitando a porta da mansão Hyuuga. Saindo de lá, com grande esplendor, estava Hinata, com toda serenidade e postura que se exige da futura líder do clã, junto de Hiashi e Hanabi. Os Hyuuga rapidamente se levantaram e fizeram uma mesura para a principal família, que se encaminhou para a mesa, em direção aos lugares destinados a eles. Por influência do destino (ou de Hiashi, hehe'), Hinata se sentou ao lado de Naruto.

- Olá Naruto-kun, Shikamaru-kun. – Ela disse cumprimentando os dois shinobis com um sorriso tímido.

- Boa noite Hinata, esta linda – Disse Shikamaru formal e sorridente.

- Maravailhos Hinata-chan... er... gomen, boa noite. – O loiro colocou a mão atrás da cabeça envergonhado.

O jantar correu bem, os assuntos foram tratados rapidamente, por incrível que pareça, e o casal de noivos estava radiante pelo andamento da burocracia. A noite se estendeu por mais algumas horas, e Naruto não conseguia tirar os olhos de Hinata, ela ficara ao seu lado o tempo todo, Shikamaru havia saído para conversar com a Hokage e os dois ficaram isolados no canto da mesa.

- Desculpe por hoje cedo Hinata-chan... – Naruto disse olhando para baixo – Se fui indelicado.

-Não se desculpe, eu fui descuidada, você me salvou, de novo. – Ela terminou a frase se lembrando de como ela era sempre salva por Naruto.

- Só retribui o favor de quem está sempre ao meu lado para me salvar... eu me lembro da luta contra Pain... você o enfrentou, por mim...

Hinata ficou paralisada, ele nunca havia se referido ao momento que ela disse que o amava. Corou, mas foi firme em sua resposta.

- Eu sempre quis lhe retribuir, por ter me mostrado uma vida nova Naruto-kun.

Naruto tomou coragem e segurou a mão da Hyuuga firmemente, mas não sem ser delicado. Ela se sobressaltou e logo seu coração estava disparado. Ele a olhava nos olhos quando falou.

- Hinata, você disse que me amava... não disse?

Ela estremeceu com as palavras dele, e reunindo toda a coragem possível respondeu:

- Sim, Naruto-kun...

E tudo se apagou.

~X~

Quando acordou Hinata estava na sua cama, seu pai e Hanabi estavam sentados ao seu lado, com Naruto em pé inquieto.

- Acordou... – Expirou Hiashi aliviado – Bem, nesse caso, vou voltar lá para baixo para terminar de me despedir dos convidados, por favor Naruto-kun, se importa de ficar com Hinata por enquanto?

- Não Hiashi-sama. – O loiro respondeu se ajoelhando ao lado da cama da herdeira Hyuuga.

Hiashi deu um leve sorriso, quando chamou Hanabi para sair.

- Juízo raposa – Disse Hanabi marotamente antes de fechar a porta.

Logo que a porta foi fechada o silêncio tomou conta do quarto, Naruto olhava para o chão e Hinata para as próprias pernas. Eles ficaram assim por vários minutos reunindo coragem para admitir o que seus corações gritavam.

- Hinata-chan... eu quero me desculpar por todos esses anos que eu não te notei, e depois fugi de você. Desde a guerra, eu percebi que minha vida... não pertencia só a mim, mas pertencia também a... você.

Hinata levantou os olhos, Naruto a olhava de soslaio, e ela sentia um sentimento se mexer dentro de seu peito que a fez sorrir.

- Eu sempre sonhei... – Ela disse timidamente, mas sem gaguejar – que um dia você me diria isso, Naruto-kun... eu nem acredito que é verda...

Ele a calou com um beijo. Um breve selar de lábios que a fez perder o fôlego.

- Não diga que não acredita... porque agora, essa é a única coisa que eu acredito. Eu amo...

A porta é aberta e Hiashi entra calmamente. Naruto se afasta de Hinata que está extremamente corada e sorridente.

- Naruto-kun, parece-me que Hinata está bem melhor, por que não terminamos a noite com um chá na sala? Tenho certeza que também irá agradar Hinata.

- Ha-hai Hiashi-sama. – Naruto levanta bruscamente um pouco desconcertado, oferece a mão para Hinata que aceita tímida.

Hiashi se vira e é seguido pelos dois jovens em silêncio. O byakugan do patriarca da família está ativado, e ele percebe quando, ao chegarem nas escadas, Naruto oferece novamente a mão para Hinata, para que ela não caia.

O chá é servido, Hiashi informa que Hanabi se recolheu e começam a conversar trivialidades sobre a vila da folha e até mesmo sobre o quarto hokage, que Hiashi começa a elogiar prazerosamente.

Uma hora depois o senhor se levanta e diz que irá se recolher, não sem antes se dirigir a Naruto.

- Naruto-kun, está tarde e você será meu hóspede essa noite.

- Eu? Dormir aqui? – O loiro pergunta alarmado.

- Oto-san...? – Hinata cora.

- Sim, e não discuta, é uma cortesia por tudo que tem feito pela vila e por minha filha, o quarto de hóspedes já foi preparado para o seu uso. Amanhã conversaremos mais sobre o próximo noivado do meu clã.

E com um sorriso maroto tão bem ensaiado quanto o da filha mais nova, o velho Hiashi deixa a sala, com um Naruto tremendo e uma Hinata a ponto de desfalecer.

- Gomen Naruto-kun... meu pai... meu pai... – A Hyuuga de repente se levanta e sobe as escadas sem olhar para trás.

Naruto não entende a reação da garota, e não tem força para se levantar e segui-la. Ele está perdido em seus próprios pensamentos.

~X~

Já é meia-noite e Naruto, deitado na cama luxuosa do quarto de hóspedes dos Hyuuga não consegue dormir. Ele pensa em Hinata, em como ela saiu correndo e ele não foi atrás dela. Em como ela sempre estava perto dele para protegê-lo mesmo que ela tivesse que dar a vida por ele. Ele não tinha dúvidas, ele a amava, amava como nunca achou que pudesse amar Sakura... Hinata era aquela com quem ele queria ficar para sempre, e... casar.

Ele escuta leves batidas na porta, e logo a mesma é aberta. Parada na porta está Hinata. A lua cheia ilumina o corpo de porcelana da Hyuuga, de forma que suas curvas no pijama branco se acentuem, e seus olhos brilhem com a mesma luz do amor que ele sente por ela.

Hinata cora ao ver que Naruto se encontra apenas com uma calça de moletom, mas caminha decidida até a beira da cama do garoto e se ajoelha.

-Naruto-kun... gomen... – Seus olhos se enchem de lágrimas e sua voz ganha um tom embargado – Eu... sou muito fraca, eu não mereço ter você do me lado...

- Shiii... – Ele coloca um dos dedos na boca dela – Eu te amo Hinata. Eu te amo.

Seus olhos se encontram e Naruto se inclina sobre a cama, as mãos alcançando o rosto feminino e acariciando-lhe as maças.

- Eu te amo Hinata, mais do que tudo. – Então ele a beija, e ela corresponde na mesma intensidade, até que as respirações se aceleram e as línguas entram em uma dança sensual.

Naruto puxa a Hyuuga para seu colo e ela é pega de surpresa. O beijo se interrompe e ela toca sua boca abaixo do olho do Uzumaki e lhe faz uma jura.

- Minha vida, é sua Naruto-kun, eu sempre serei seu apoio, e seu escudo. Sempre, porque eu te amo.

Eles não sabiam o que faziam, o instinto os guiava, as mãos deslizavam sobre os corpos, e os corações descompassados orquestravam os movimentos.

Ela o admirou, ele a admirou, eles se amaram, pela primeira vez de muitas.

* * *

**Espero que tenham gostado, principalmente a Fefi-chan. Prometo postar a continuação de Acampamento Konoha logo. Até mais o/**


End file.
